


Matching Rings

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr that I just had to do for Xephgor. Thanks to the person who sent it to me.A - "will you marry me?" B - "I-I can't..." A - "w-what? why not?" B - *pulls out ring box* I was going to ask you..."





	

Lewis and Tom had been dating for 4 years 10 months 8 days 17 hours and 35 minutes. Lewis knew the exact details because he still had the very awkward text Tom had sent asking him out when they were 20 saved on his phone. 

‘You are insanely cute and just we should totally go out sometime on a date like thing.’

Lewis’ smiled at the memory. They had been through so much together since then. Multiple dates, fights and cozy nights in. Their friend groups slowly but easily slipping together into one big group of close friends. Lewis’ mental breakdown at 22, Tom getting fired from his job at the same time, leading them to moving in together. Tom meeting Lewis’ parents and them falling in love with the man. Tom telling Lewis all about his unhappy family life.   
They knew everything about each other, all the little tics and traits that made them unique.   
Tom made Lewis so happy and made him feel so loved that he wanted nothing more than to be with the other man for the rest of his life. 

That is what brought Lewis to the jewelers during his lunch break on Friday.   
As he walked into the store, a nicely dressed young man smiled at him and pulled a ring box from under the counter.

“Mr Brindley! Good to see you. Your ring arrived and might I say it turned out exceptional.”

Lewis smiled at the man as he reached the counter.

“Give us a look then Greg.”  
Greg slid the small box over the glass counter top and Lewis quickly opened it.

“Oh wow.”  
Lewis smiled as his pulled the ring out of the box and turned it around in his hand to get a better look at it. The ring was made of tungsten, red shimmering on the inside of the ring and black polishing the outside with a beautiful silver fingerprint taking up half of the ring. Lewis slid his ring finger over the finger print, them matching up perfectly. 

“It is more beautiful than I imagined.”  
Lewis placed the ring back in the box.

“It is one of my favourite rings to date. I love the person touches.”  
Greg smiled.

“So Mr. Brindley, will you need a bag or another box at all?”

“Nope, this should be fine as is.”  
“Ooooo, planning on using it soon I take it?”

“This evening actually.”

“Well I wish you the best of luck Mr. Brindley. With all of the thought you have put into this I can’t imagine this man saying no.”

“I sure hope you are right Greg.”

 

Lewis had done all the traditional romantic things without trying to be too obvious. He made dinner that night, Tom’s favourite of course. Tom somehow knowing what Lewis was up to or just insanely in sync with the man that he had brought home their favourite expensive wine ‘just cause’.   
This is what lead them to where they were currently, snuggling on the couch watching some random show neither of them were really paying attention too as they drank some wine. Everything in that moment felt perfect and full of so much love that Lewis decided that it was the right time. Shifting out from under Tom’s arm, Lewis sits on the couch, crossed legged as he faces Tom. Seeing that his boyfriend wants to talk, Tom matches his position and puts the TV on mute.

“What’s up?”

“Tom I love you so much. I love everything about you, your sarcasm, that sweet voice of yours, your sense of humor, how you are always there for me no matter what. I want to be there for you too. Always and forever. So Tom…”  
Lewis pulls the ring box out of his pocket where he had been keeping it safe and opens it up to show Tom.

“Will you marry me?”

Tom’s eyes meet Lewis’, so full of love that it makes the next few words hurt even more.

"I-I can't..."

Lewis feels his chest tighten as his heart begins to break.

"W-what? why not?"   
All of Lewis’ fears and heartbreak melt away as he watches Tom pull out a ring box.

“I was going to ask you.”  
Tom opened the ring box to reveal a ring almost identical ring to the one Lewis had, the only differences being the inside of the ring Tom had was blue and not red, and the fingerprint looked a little bigger. 

“Did we not only decide to ask each other to get married at the same time but we also basically got each other the same custom ring?”  
Tom chuckled along with Lewis.

“It was appear so. Seems like we are both too good at this.”

“So is that a yes?”

“You say yes to me and i’ll say yes to you.”

“Hmmm well I guess I have to say yes then.”  
Lewis smiled as he pulled the ring out of his box and placed it on Tom’s finger.

“Guess I say yes too.”  
Tom copied Lewis actions and slid the ring onto his finger.

Lewis looked at the ring on his finger and smiled. He reached out and laced his fingers with Tom’s own, he turned their connected fingers around, looking at their rings.

“If you are done looking at our amazing rings, do you think I could kiss my fiance?”

Lewis moved forward into Tom’s lap and gently pushed the man onto his back. Leaning down, Lewis connected their lips. Pulling apart, both men smiled at each other in pure admiration.

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some cute Xephgor, hopefully you guys do to. <3   
> I really appreciate all forms of feed back (comments or kudos) <3


End file.
